Saving My Life
by muggleinlove
Summary: Written for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. Edward is James Bond and Bella is a Bond girl. What happens when Edward gets poisoned? Lemon, Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Saving My Life**

**Penname: Muggleinlove**

**Movie or TV Show: James Bond**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Mostly Edward, some Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages..**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

_Disclaimer: The Twilight characters and James Bond are not my creation. I used the James Bond movie, Casino Royale, as a guide. There are similarities, but some changes were made to fit the plot of the story. _

A/N: Special thanks to Jayeliwood for being a great beta, and ObsessingoverEdward for the inspiration. You both rock!

**Cullen, Edward Cullen**

My line of work is not what you would call safe. It is probably one of the most dangerous jobs a person can have. I'm an agent for the Secret Intelligence Service, or MI6. My job was not always pleasant, but I couldn't complain. I was now in the Montenegro's Casino Royale keeping my eye on Le Chiffre.

I vaguely paid attention to the poker game I was playing. I knew I was practically a shoe in to win, with my hand. I expected nothing else. But, my eyes were actually trained on the beauty that had just walked into the card room smiling sexily at me.

Isabella Swan, or Bella as I called her, was my date for the evening. She was an agent, like me, and her sole job for today was to play my date. Most people didn't expect a woman to be a secret agent. It was a sexist fact, but the truth. However, it was a fact Bella often used to her advantage.

She was wearing a floor length black halter gown, which left her back completely exposed. She wore a single diamond pendant around her neck, and her long mahogany hair framed her face nicely. She appeared harmless, but I was well aware of the gun she secretly carried against her thigh. Bella was probably just as dangerous as I was.

"A drink, Sir?" The waiter asked.

"A vodka martini," I replied my eye moving to Le Chiffre, our target, who was watching the meaningless exchange much too closely. "Shaken, not stirred."

"Right away, Sir." The waiter replied making his way to the bar where Bella stood.

"How are you doing?" Bella purred in my ear, her arms sliding down my shoulders to my chest.

"My mood has suddenly improved," I answered turning my head so that I was able to press my lips to hers.

"You better win," She warned in my ear as her tongue slipped out to touch my earlobe.

"Do you expect anything less?" I inquired causing her to roll her eyes before leaving me back to my game.

"Your martini," the waiter stated handing me my glass a few minutes later.

"Thank you," I replied, watching as my opponent watched me. I pretended to ignore him by taking a quick sip, and taking note that Bella was now standing near the bar. She was also keeping a close eye on our surroundings.

My attention returned to the game at hand, raising the stakes. Yet, Le Chiffre constant stare was making me worried. It was only when his stare drifted down to my drink that I realized what had happened.

My drink had been poisoned.

As soon as the realization hit, I began to feel the poison's effect. My heart beat increased, and I began to sweat. I stood up from the game, making my way out of the poker room. I knew Bella had stayed behind to keep an eye on our target.

I grabbed an empty glass and the salt shaker from an empty table, before I made my way through the restaurant and into the men's bathroom. The poison was steadily moving through my system, and I knew I didn't have much time. I took the glass filling it with water and dumping the salt into it, before drinking it all down in one gulp.

I immediately felt the gag reflex, as I tried to get all the poison out of my system. Yet, I knew the attempt was in vain. The poison had already traveled into my bloodstream. I needed to get out of the casino and fast.

I somehow found my way through the casino and out the front door. I needed to get to the car, but I was in a complete daze. My heart was beating frantically, I was sweating profusely, and I was short of breath. I knew if I didn't do something soon I was going to die.

I made it to the Aston Martin, opening the passenger door and sitting down. I couldn't remember what the machine that informed central control about my symptoms was called. But, it didn't matter. I quickly stabbed the thick needle into my wrist, alerting and connecting me to their systems.

"Cullen, I need you to stay calm. You are going into cardiac arrest, and I need you to understand that you have less than two minutes to do as I say. If you don't, you will die." A voice said to me less than a minute later. "Do you understand?"

"Get on with it," I gasped trying to keep my breathing under control.

"Take the defibrillator," he began to explain. I reached for it in the glove compartment, opening it up and taking out the two pieces that I knew attached to your chest.

"Attach both sections to your chest," I was told and I quickly followed through. I ripped the crisp white shirt open, and attached both leaves. I could barely see straight, but I had to do this. I refused to die.

"Wait for the box to charge completely before pressing the red button," I heard them say. The box seemed to take forever to charge, but it did.

"Press the red button. Now!" The command came, but the button would not work. No matter how many times I pressed the damn button it would not work.

"Cullen, press the button!" They ordered again..

"Now!" Another person said, but it wouldn't work. It was dead.

I tried to stay calm and collected, knowing that the more agitated I become the faster I would go into cardiac arrest. I kept pressing the button with one hand while following the wires with the other.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to determine the problem. One of the wires had disconnected in my haste to get the leaves on me. I kept taking deep and steady breaths as I attempted to reconnect the wire. But I never did, because everything had turned black.

**Secret Agent Bella Swan**

I knew something was wrong the minute Cullen left the card game. That was definitely not part of our plan. He wouldn't have left unless it was a life or death situation. He was a pompous jerk from time to time, but for this assignment he was my partner. Plus, I had always been attracted to him, arrogant prick, or not.

I waited a long time for his return. I sipped my wine, slowly my eye on Le Chiffre, who seemed extremely pleased with something. And, if our target was pleased, it meant bad news. I bit my lip nervously, trying to decide just what I should do.

It didn't take long for me to determine that his drink had been poisoned. Our target was not very good at hiding it.

I had to find Cullen, no matter what our orders were. I wouldn't let him die. I quickly stood up, rushing out of the poker room and the restaurant and into the parking area.. I had a strange feeling that I knew where he was. I nearly gasped when I saw him passed out across the front seats of his prized Aston Martin.

He had a defibrillator attached to his chest, but one of the wires was not connected. I took a deep breath as I connected the wire, and willing the damn machine to charge as quickly as possible. I didn't know if I was too late or not. Edward was one of the best agents in the business, and a poisoned drink was not enough to kill him. It couldn't be.

I pressed the damn button and watched as he convulsed and gasped in pain. He looked around completely disoriented, until his green eyes met my brown ones. He was going to be fine, the defibrillator had worked.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, gripping my arm.

"Am I alright?" I asked in disbelief. How could he worry about me when he was the one who had almost died?

"Thanks," he said with his signature grin.

"You're welcome," I replied smiling back at him. I was completely relieved that he was going to be fine.

**Cullen, Edward Cullen**

We had lost our target, but she had saved my life. I wasn't sure if that was a fair trade off, but that was the way the cards were dealt. I drove us back to our hotel, the entire ride being uncomfortably silent. She had broken the agent rules to save me.

We silently made our way up to our hotel room, smiling politely at the man behind the counter in the lobby. I wanted to tell her something, but I didn't know what to say. I had already thanked her, but that didn't seem enough.

"You should go shower first," She said as we walked in to the suite we were sharing. We had been playing the part of lovers, and had therefore needed to stay in the same room.

"You can go ahead," I answered, my eyes taking one more glance down her body in her black gown. "I need a drink."

Bella went to the bathroom for her shower as I made my way to the bar to make my drink. I didn't know how I felt about the fact that she had saved my life. I usually didn't need saving, and I was finding that it was quite the humbling experience.

Bella came out of the bathroom not long afterwards. She was wrapped in a short, silk black robe and her skin was still moist from the shower. "The bathroom is yours," she said practically beckoning me with her smile. It was going to be a very long night.

After taking an appraising look, I took quick shower allowing the hot water to remove the stress of the day. Secret agent or not, almost dying counts as stressful. I wrapped the white towel around my waist, heading towards the bedroom to get my clothes. If Bella wanted to tease, I was more than willing to play her game.

"Why did you save me?" I asked her the moment I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Because, you're a good man," She answered simply, her eyes raking down my body. "And, good men shouldn't be allowed to die."

"You broke the rules," I pointed out causing her to shrug and make her way towards me.

"Would you rather I let you die?" She inquired, her voice practically dripping with sex.

"I'm not complaining," I replied with a sexy smirk. I closed the distant between us, my hands reaching for her silk covered arms as hers touched my bare chest.

Our lips met in a soft kiss that quickly deepened to much more. My arms wrapped around her tiny waist, pulling her towards me as her sweet pink tongue darted out to brush my lips. I wasted no time in reaching for the ties of her robe and letting it fall to the ground behind her.

"Did you have something in mind?" I questioned arching my eyebrow. She was completely naked under her robe.

"I have a lot of things in mind," she expertly answered not missing a single beat. But I didn't have much time to contemplate much more, because my towel soon joined her robe on the floor.

Our lips returned to each other's, kissing frantically. I needed to have her, and I needed her quickly. I held on to her bottom as I carried her, her legs wrapping low on my waist. Her heated core was mere inches from my very prominent arousal.

We fell onto the bed, our lips never parting. I gasped for air, but quickly began to assault her neck and collarbone. I nipped, licked, and kissed her soft skin, loving the way it elicited soft moans. My lips trailed down to her breast, and I immediately let out a groan of delight. She was just perfect.

I paid very careful attention to each one of her breasts, my hands and fingers working on the one my lips had to ignore. "Edward," She moaned, pulling me up towards her before flipping us over.

I stayed on my back, watching her as she worked her way down my body. Her tongue slowly tasted my tip causing my hips to arch towards her. She didn't hesitate before taking my entire length in her mouth.

The warmth of her mouth was like nothing I had ever felt. She sucked and licked every inch of me, and quickly found myself ready to explode. But I refused to let this end so quickly. I had waited far too long to get this brunette beauty into my bed.

I pulled her up to me crashing my lips to hers. "You're quite the sexy vixen," I purred before she slowly lowered herself onto me causing me to gasp in pleasure.

I allowed her control, at first while I studied the erotic scene before me. I loved way her wonderful breast bounced with her movements. But, it was her swollen lips and messy hair that caught my attention. She was perfect.

My hands made their way from her smooth legs up to her hips, to finish what we had started. I increased our rhythm and tempo, and had to close my eyes out of the sheer pleasure I was experiencing. It was far too much, but I knew I never wanted it to end.

She moved against me, bending down to capture my lips in a searing kiss. I felt the build up within me and I knew neither one of us were going to last too much longer. I arched my hips, and I heard her cry out in pleasure. I opened my eyes just in time to see her face as she cried out my name, my own release following closely behind.

She collapsed on top of me, and I couldn't help but hold her small body against mine. Both our breathing was haggard, but neither one of us cared.

"Do you still think of me as a good man?" I asked a few minutes later after our heart rates had slowed down and our breathing had returned to normal.

"If the only thing that was left of you was your little pinkie finger, you'd still be a better man than anyone I know," she replied, kissing my chest and causing me to chuckle.

"It's because you know just what my pinkie can do," I purred in her ear.

"And, just what can your pinkie do?" She asked flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.

"Let me show you…"

**The End**

**A/N: Hopefully, you all enjoyed my James Bond Edward. He was quite a challenge to write, but I wanted to write a James Bond Edward ever since I heard about the contest. **

**Make sure to put me on Author alert, if you haven't already. I plan on writing at least one more entry before the deadline. It would most likely be a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover.**

**Muggleinlove**


	2. Vote

**Hello Everyone!**

**I just wanted to remind everyone that voting has started for Round 2 of the Steamy Movie Crossover.**

**You can vote for Saving My Life now on the Three Smutketeer's Author Page. There is a link on my profile.**

**Please go check it out and VOTE!**

**Thank you for the immense support on The Quidditch Match! That story has made it to the Final Round!**

**You, my readers, are great!**

**Muggleinlove**


End file.
